There is an ever increasing demand for electronic devices to operate with increased efficiency and reduced power to accommodate continuous reduction in size and increased operating speed. As an example, power can be efficiently regulated for light-emitting diodes (LEDs) that provide illumination for computer monitors and other display devices. Some monitors and display devices can be illuminated based on LED strings arranged in a grid that provide back illumination for a respective monitor or display. Other monitors implement a series of higher intensity LEDs positioned at one or both sides of the monitor that each illuminate a light-pipe that extends across the screen, thus providing back illumination for the monitor. Such monitors that implement the high intensity LEDs and light-pipes can be more scalable and flexible in implementation than LED string grids. However, each of the higher intensity LEDs can require more current, thus necessitating current regulation through each of the LEDs. To control brightness of the high intensity LEDs in such a monitor, a digital dimming signal can be applied. As an example, the digital dimming signal can periodically halt the flow of current through the LED, such as based on a predetermined pulse-width modulation (PWM) that is proportional to the brightness of the LED.